


Precordial Catch Syndrome

by Icecream_Paladin



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Pidge (Voltron), Lance is a cinnamon roll, Lance is worried about Pidge, Not fatal, Pidge has precordial Catch Syndrome, Pidge is looking for Matt, Pidge is triggered, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Precordial Catch Syndrome, Season 1, Shiro is himself, Smart! Hunk, Team Bonding, Voltron, Voltron bonding moment, idk I'm bad at fanfics, im bad at tags, pidge is a girl, plance, plance if you squint, this is my first try, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecream_Paladin/pseuds/Icecream_Paladin
Summary: Pidge has Precordial Catch SyndromeThe pain only lasts for a few minutes at a timeBut in the middle of battle, is about the worst time to experience it.I'll edit this later.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly 

Stabbing pain  
It's hard  
It's hard to breathe  
It won't stop  
Is there something wrong with me  
I'm panicking  
My breath is shallow  
Am I going to pass out  
It's not stopping  
I can't make it go away  
Then as suddenly as it starts

It's over 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is something wrong with Pidge?

"I though this was supposed to be a stealth mission!"

Pidge yelled as she flung her bayard at the crowd of Galra sentries. Lance stood on her right, shooting his own bayard, as alarms went off all around them.  
On her left, was Keith, deflecting lasers off of his sword as he moved forward.

It had been easy sneaking into the ship, which supposedly had information on the Galra's prisoners. Pidge had been searching for a way to find her Brother and father as soon as she heard about the failed mission to Kerberos, and as soon as she learned that the ship could hold information she has been adamant about a mission there.  
After learning that the information was protected against anyone remotely hacking into it, Pidge had headed to her lion's hangar without another word.

It should've been easy. There weren't any important Galra, like Sendak or Zarkon aboard and Pidge's lion had a cloaking ability that she added, so they couldn't be seen, sneaking in. 

Somehow though, the computer that she'd hacked into had set off an alarm, warning the Galra aboard the ship, of intruders. Pidge was forced to remove the chip she'd plugged into the system to steal the data. She knew she'd missed some. That the download wasn't complete. So forgive her if she was a little pissed.

But anyway, back to the present...

 

Keith has made it to the remaining sentries and was taking them down left and right. Pidge ran over to join him. Maybe if they were quick enough they could collect the remaining info...

Suddenly, she felt a sharp stab of pain, just below her left breast.

Shoot.

She gasped as everything around her, seemed to go in slow motion. Had she gotten shot? She'd been too reckless. She wasn't as good at close combat as Keith was. Pidge looked down at her chest, expecting to see a hole or something.

Nothing.

Confusion overtook her. Where had this pain come from? It felt like she was being stabbed, and it wasn't letting up. She tried to take a deep breath but stopped short. The pain blossomed into something worse for a second. She tried again. Pain. That's when Pidge started to panic. What was wrong?! She breathed in shallowly, unable to get a full breath of air in.

She didn't realize she was sinking to her knees until she felt the solid ground beneath her. She didn't hear Keith's cursing or Lance call out her name. 

What was happening?! Was there something wrong with her?! She briefly recalled a similar situation happening, back on earth about a year ago. But the pain had only lasted a few seconds and Pidge didn't look into it. 

She pressed down on her side, where the pain was, hoping that the pain would lessen, enough to let her take a full breath. Nothing was helping. She panicked for a second wondering if it was her heart, but calmed a little as she realized that the pain wasn't in the right place.

Then suddenly...  
It stopped.

Pidge didn't even register it at first.  
Tentatively, she took a deep breath.  
Nothing.  
Relief flooded through her, as she was able to breath deeply again.

She looked around.  
She was curled up in a ball, and lying on the hard metal floor. Lance was looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. She saw Keith take down the last sentry in her peripheral vision. 

"Pidge?! Pidge, are you okay?!"  
That was Lance. 

 

"What's wrong?", Keith asked, running back over to where she and Lance were sitting. 

"I uh..."  
She didn't know. She had no idea where the pain had come from.  
Keith started talking to someone, using his helmet. Probably Shiro or Allura. They and hunk had stayed aboard the Castle. 

"Nothing", She lied.

Lance rolled his eyes,"Yeah sure. Pidge seriously, you just collapsed. What's wrong?" 

"I don't know..."

Lance looked ready to retort, but Keith stopped him.

"We could sit here, arguing all day and wait for some more sentries to find us, or we could head back to the castle and figure this out, there." He sounded annoyed.

Lance took Pidge's hand and helped her up. She cringed, ready for the pain to start again. It didn't. 

Lance tried again "You okay?"

"Yeah.", Pidge said, picking the information chip off of the floor where she'd dropped it. "Lets go."  
And she headed in the direction of her lion, without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be what just happened, but in Lance's Point of view :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

They'd been suprised when about 25 or so Galra sentries attacked them in the middle of a stealth mission. 

Lance wondered what had triggered the alarm. Usually Pidge was prepared for that kind of thing. 

Lance watched as Pidge attacked the sentries one by one, in a fury. How could that much rage fit inside such a small person? He admired her skill and intelligence, and wished he had even half.

He had stopped his sharpshooting™, so he wouldn't accidentally hit either of the other two Paladins. 

Half of the sentries were down already. Maybe they'd be able to resume their mission, if they hurried.

He looked back over at Pidge, to see notice that she had suddenly stopped where she was. Just... standing there. A sentry pointed it's blaster at her, but Lance shot it and the sentry crumpled to the ground. Then, Pidge was on the ground too. She was hugging her chest. The left side, specifically from what he could tell. He looked over at Keith. He hadn't noticed yet.

Without a second thought, Lance rushed over to Where Pidge was, shooting sentries with his bayard as he ran.  
He made it to Pidge, and kneeled down in front of her, activating his shield and holding it up over them both. The last thing he needed, was for either of them to get shot... if Pidge hadn't already.

She looked like she was hyperventilating. She curled up into a ball, on the floor, her breath shallow.

"Pidge?!"

He noticed Keith look in their direction, after hearing that. He looked confused, and continued his fight against the 5 remaining Galra sentries, all attacking him at once. 

Lance grabbed Pidge's shoulders, trying to get her attention.   
"PIDGE"  
"Are you okay?!"

A few seconds later, she snapped out of it and finally looked up at him.  
He watched as she slowly took a deep breath, a look of relief washing over her once panicked expression.

"...Pidge?"  
"Pidge, are you okay?", Lance asked, slowly.

"Uh..."

Keith, who had just finished off the last few sentries, headed in their direction and kneeled down next to Lance. 

"What happened?"

"Pidge, What's wrong?", Lance repeated.

She paused, taking another deep breath.   
"Nothing." She finally says.

Lance wasn't buying it, but before he could say anything, Keith interrupted him, arguing that they should go back to the Castle Ship before anything else.

Lance agreed, but he didn't say anything.

He took Pidge's hand and helped her stand up. She seemed to be perfectly normal, despite whatever just happened to her.  
Pidge spotted something on the ground and leaned down to grab it. Lance saw that it was the small chip, that they'd recorded the info into. Her expression is unreadable. Then without saying anything else, she headed out the door, in the direction of her Lion. 

Keith quickly followed her. Lance paused for a moment, before finally catching up with Keith. They make eye contact. Lance starts to say something, but Keith cuts him off. 

"Not now.", was all he said, Before quickening his pace, to catch up to Pidge who'd been silent for a while. 

Lance was worried about Pidge. (Well, obviously. She looked like she was having a panic attack or something...) Once they were back in the Castle, he wouldn't let her leave his sight until she told them what happened. Then, they'd figure out how to help her. He'd make sure she was okay.

She had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa
> 
> I suck at writing fanfics   
> This is my first attempt at a Voltron one 
> 
> And it's been a while since I've written one at all, sooo...
> 
> :0


	4. Chapter 4

During the ride back to the Castle, Lance watched Pidge while she piloted Green.

What if she had another... whatever it was... happen right then?  
Pidge looked a little nervous too, her hands and arms tense while gripping The Green Lion's controls.  
Thankfully though, nothing did happen, and the Castle was in view after only a few minutes of flying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance exited Pidge's Lion, to a hug from his best friend. Hunk. Lance smiled but looked behind him, to watch Pidge come out of her Lion. She looked completely normal. Lance let go of Hunk and made his way over to Pidge. Hunk followed him.

"So Pidge, are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Pidge jumped and turned around to face Lance.  
Shiro turned from where he'd been talking to Keith.

"Did something happen?"

Lance looked at Pidge and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.  
Everyone was looking at her now, including Allura and Coran, who had just entered the room. 

Pidge sighed a little over-dramatically, in Lance's opinion, then she said,"Well I don't know what happened. I WAS gonna look it up, once you all left me alone though." 

"Look it up?" Lance started. "I don't know if we can..."

"I have some files on my computer, from that health course we were required to take, at The Garrison. I was gonna check to see if I could find anything useful since we covered pretty much every potential injury or condition, that was relevant enough."

Hunk looked worried. "Need any help, Pidge? I took that course longer than you did."

Pidge smiled for the first time, since the mission had begun. "Yeah. Thanks, Hunk."

Pidge left momentarily, to go get her laptop. Hunk and the others left the Lion's hangar and headed for the kitchen/ lounge area. Pidge arrived a few minutes later, and plopped down on the couch, her laptop in her arms. Shiro broke the silence.

"So, what exactly happened?"

Pidge explained, with a little hesitation, as she opened up her laptop and clicked on one of the many files. 

"Well...", She started," Everything seemed normal at first... But then out of nowhere, I felt pain in my chest. I though that I'd been shot at first but..."

A flash of memory, lighted up Hunk's face. "Pidge, what did it feel like?"

She paused. 

"Like, I was being stabbed." She admitted.

Lance frowned.

"It was kind of hard to... I couldn't take a deep breath either. It just made the pain worse."

Hunk looked like he was trying to remember something. "Where?"

"On the Galra ship."

"No. I mean, where on your chest?"

"Oh." Pidge pointed to the area where the pain had suddenly blossomed. A small spot just below her breast on the left side of her body.

Pidge had managed to find the Garrison'a health course file among everything else, and was scrolling through it.  
There were about fifty individual files. Each one, about a specific injury or condition.

"Pidge, I think I remember hearing about this. Can I see your computer?"

Pidge looked doubtful, but handed her computer to the Yellow Paladin all the same. Hunk pulled it into his lap, and typed something into the file's search bar.  
The list was lowered down from fifty seven files, to only two.  
Hunk clicked on the first one, and a new window popped up. 

 

Precordial Catch Syndrome.

 

"What's that?", Allura wondered out loud.

Pidge looked over Hunk's shoulder as he scrolled through the file. He looked relieved. 

"Yep. This is definitely it."

"Well, read it out loud!", Lance said, growing impatient. 

"Precordial catch syndrome is a common cause of chest pain in older children and young adults.", He started. "While it can be painful, it will usually go away on its own, and it leaves no lasting impact."

Pidge was nodding, reading ahead, over Hunk's shoulder now. She looked relieved too. 

"Yep. This is exactly what happened to me." 

"It says that it can happen if you slouch...", Hunk said. "Well, that makes sense. No offense Pidge." 

Shiro was skimming over the article now too. He had his human hand placed on Pidge's shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Well Pidge, this sucks, and I'm sorry you have to deal with this, but at least now we know that it's not dangerous or fatal."

"And it says that it usually goes away when you're in your twenties.", Hunk added. "So, it's not a super long- term thing." 

Keith looked at Pidge and showed one of his rare smiles. "Just let us know if it happens again."

"Yeah Pidge, you don't have to suffer alone, even if it's only for a few minutes."

That was Lance, speaking.

Pidge smiled and she knew that she was probably blushing.  
"Thanks. That does make me feel better."

Hunk set Pidge's computer off to the side and pulled Pidge into his lap instead, giving her a hug. Lance, Allura, and Coran all joined in too. Shiro followed, pulling Keith in with him. It was a giant group hug with Pidge in the center. 

She felt safe, knowing that her teammates would always be there for her, when she needed them. And she knew that she'd always be there for them, when they needed her.

Allura's Castle was starting to feel more and more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just needed to get this off my chest  
> (What an unfortunate pun)
> 
> I feel like Pidge is the most likely to have this problem


End file.
